


Mr.Mom: Supernatural Style

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Cooking, Epic Bromance, Gen, M/M, Song Parody, Songfic, raising sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewriting of the Lonestar song, "Mr.Mom" to fit Supernatural.  Dean is the best Mr.Mom for his brother. All about Dean having to raise Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Mom: Supernatural Style

Lost my mom, Dad went mad  
Got a baby in my arms, crap, this is bad  
He said, take care of this while I go find another “job”  
I thought, what does he mean by that?  
Now we travel around like army brats  
Was just a kid, grew up too fast, now I’m being Mr. Mom

Well  
Motels smell like a Pamper’s diaper  
Sam’s IQ keeps getting higher  
Fight a ghost for the fifteenth time  
Feels like six six six, all the time  
There's ectoplasm in Sammy’s hair  
We both get nightmares this ain’t fair  
Been crazy all week long, not season one yet   
Mr. Mom

Wendigoes, monsters, demon’s too  
Try to find Sam’s missing shoe  
And there's that research list Dad left  
That's seven pages long  
How much salt can one guy take  
Get Sam to eat the crap I bake  
It's more than any kid can take  
Being Mr. Mom

Well  
There’s a corpse in the motel dryer  
Sammy’s height gets one inch higher  
Torch some bones for the sixteenth time  
Feels like six six six, all the time  
Sam got me a necklace ain’t that sweet  
I guess this kid is pretty neat  
Been crazy all year long, not season one yet  
Mr.Mom

Teenagers now but we’re still alone  
Need advice from Bobby on the phone  
I'm gonna call just one more time

'Cause  
A room to myself is my one desire  
My B.A.C. gets one point higher  
Waste this ghost for the eighteenth time  
Feels like six six six, all the time  
Dad’s got a job where he don’t get paid  
Can’t baby sit Sammy, and get laid  
Been crazy all life long  
Oh been crazy all life long, not season one yet  
Mr.Mom

Killin’ some monsters, suppressing my feels  
Anything to save my brother  
I can’t believe that this shit’s real  
Forgot to tuck Sam, in his covers!

*Walks over to Sam and tucks him in*  
*little Sammy voice* Dean, you're my hero


End file.
